The Unofficial Elite Dangerous RPG Resources Wiki
Welcome to the The Unofficial Elite Dangerous RPG Resources Wiki This is the Unofficial EDRPG Resource page, created by fans of the tabletop roleplaying game, for fans and players of the game. It is part of the Unofficial EDRPG Facebook page, and Discord channel, all run by fans for the fans. Facebook Group Discord Server Elite: Dangerous is the modern day incarnation of the 1984 classic space trading game Elite. The Elite: Dangerous Role Playing Game , by Spidermind Games seeks to the same cut throat galaxy experience to the tabletop. This wiki is a collection of player created resources for use in thier private tabletop games, and shared for others to enjoy. Elite: Dangerous Role Playing Game is produced by Spidermind Games under license from Frontier Developments PLC. ‘Spidermind Games’, the Spidermind Logo, and the EDRPG logo are all registered trademarks of Spidermind Games Ltd. A;; Rights Reserved Elite: Dangerous © 1984-2016 Frontier Developments plc. All Rights Reserved This website features in-game assets and imagery from Elite Dangerous, with the permission of Frontier Developments plc, for non-commercial purposes. It is not endorsed by nor reflects the views or opinions of Frontier Developments and no employee of Frontier Developments was involved in the making of it. - Cmdr The Architect - Resources Maps can be found under the relevant category for its type. * Adventures * Alien Animals * Audio and Media Files * Armour, Weapons and Equipment * Characters and NPCs * Olivia's Automated Character Sheet * Drones and Robots * Places * Rules * Space Combat interactive map by SilentArctic * Spacecraft * Star Systems and Planets * Tokens * External Links * Spidermind live community Q&A Media Usage Rules " was created using assets and imagery from Elite Dangerous, with the permission of Frontier Developments plc, for non-commercial purposes. It is not endorsed by nor reflects the views or opinions of Frontier Developments and no employee of Frontier Developments was involved in the making of it. Elite: Dangerous Role Playing Game is produced by Spidermind Games under license from Frontier Developments PLC. ‘Spidermind Games’, the Spidermind Logo, and the EDRPG logo are all registered trademarks of Spidermind Games Ltd. A;; Rights Reserved Elite: Dangerous © 1984-2016 Frontier Developments plc. All Rights Reserved " The contents of this Wiki page are for the use of players of the EDRPG table top roleplaying game, in thier own private games. No content from this site should be used for commercial purposes. If you add to this page you are responsible for the content and any rights of original authors or creators. By adding links to your content you are giving others permission to use it in thier own private games. Please respect other contributors work. Describe your topic The purpose of this wiki was to provide a location to allow players of EDRPG to share thier own content. The Facebook page and Discord channel have the support and approval of Spidermind Games, and Frontier Developments, and allow players to discuss the game, share ideas and hopefully organise games with each other. The Facebook page already has a wealth of player created content available, but it lacks the ability to organise it in a useful fashion, and as content grows we thought this page would allow us to arrange resources in a way that would make it easier for people to add thier own and find other peoples contributions. Elite: Dangerous Role Playing Game, is a tabletop RPG in much the same strain as Dungeons and Dragons or Traveller, in that players assume the role of characters in a fictional setting. The setting in this case is based on Elite: Dangerous the video game. '''Starting with only a small starship and a few credits, do whatever it takes to earn the skill, knowledge, wealth and power to stand among the ranks of the Elite.' '' While the video game is limited in what it can offer to its players in terms of the programming content, EDRPG allows us to go further using our own imagination as well as the rich and diverse law of the Elite galaxy. EDRPG has official books which form the basis of the rules and background for the tabletop game. The Core Book was released inand these are Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse